Keroro Gunso Super Fanfic Adventure over the years
by Kerogirori
Summary: WHA? Five YEARS? We were only gone for five DAYS! What had caused this? Who is behind this? Who can they really trust? Now, the future can only be change by Keroro Platoon... GiroNatsu included. Rated T for some words used and future violence.
1. Prologue

"We'll be going then, Fuyuki-dono."

"W...w...where're you going, Gunso?"

"Oh, we're just going to visit our family in Planet Keron. We should be back in about 5 days."

"Sooooo, you'll be missing on your chores then, Boke-Gaeru?"

"Uh...Natsumi-dono, well...we could..."

"Don't worry stupid frog, I'm weak on Family stuff. Enjoy your trip, though!"

"Thank you de-arimasu! Keroro platoon, we're heading out!"

And no one could expect that today's story would begin from here...

Natsumi

"Nee-chan! I'm going to school!"

"All right! Have a nice day then!"

Another start of a week. Hi, it's me, Natsumi Hinata. What, the guys who just went to school? Oh, that's my brother, Fuyuki Hinata, already 17 years old! I'd have to go to school soon too. I just don't know, but I don't think that it was an imagination...my brother says it is, but I don't think it isn't...

Fuyuki

Phew, I might be late to school! Things HAVE changed a lot in 5 years. The town hasn't changed much, but things around me changed. One, I'm not an Occult freak anymore, and two, some of my friends, Momoka, Saburo, and Koyuki had mysteriously disappeared! Oh, an another thing...my sister is going crazy! Probably, it's from all that work, but she keeps saying that 'Why aren't you back, Boke-gaeru? You have hundred of chores to do when YOU come back...' in her SLEEP!! I don't think that we even HAD a frog at our house! Mom would never allow that. Also, she keeps telling me that we had 3 aliens living at our house, but like wow, aliens? Friends with them? Now that's how you can tell my sister's overloaded! Oops, 5 more minutes till school starts!

Aki

I feel like I'm forgetting something...And I felt like it came back to me when I saw those old comics from 5 years ago, 'Captain Geroro' came out of my desk. But what do you know...I'm probably imagining things. I haven't went home for 3 months now, but Natsumi and Fuyuki are both responsible...already a high school student!

Keroro Platoon

"Phew, it's only been 5 days but I miss them so much! Mois-dono, are we ready to land?"

A green frog-like alien sat in the middle of what seemed like a huge spaceship's control room. Giving orders. They were coming close to their home, the Hinata household in Oku-Tokyo city.

"Yes, uncle!"

One and only human-like girl was checking the monitors and the status of the spaceship.

"That woman...Answering to MY gunso-san!!"

Black jealousy coming from him could be seen by anyone. His expression looked like he could kill anyone with one glance, but soon changed to a cute face when Keroro gave him an order.

"Private Tamama! Get into landing form!"

"Roger that!"

"I...Is everything alright Kururu? Just wanted to make sure..."

A red Keron asked a yellow Keron with glasses who seemed like he wasn't taking anything serious.

"Nyo? Mochi-course! Kukuku..."

So there are the 4 members of Keroro platoon...oh, there he is. Always forgotten. A blue peaceful ninja looking Keron was enjoying the view of his favorite planet. So there there are the 5 members of Keroro platoon, plus their friend, Angol Mois, the Destroyer of Planets who just came back from their 5 day trip from Planet Keron, their home planet.

Buzzzz!! Red light flashed and sirens warned these aliens as they prepared to land.

"W...What is it? Kururu?"

"It looks like a wormhole, but I can't get the information of it...Kuku. We'd have to wait and see!"

Though it made everyone panic for a moment, but nothing seemed to happen, because they soon landed safely, back to their secret base in Hinata household. No wonder they forgot all about this accident...


	2. Natsumi's welcome

Natsumi was back from school, washing dishes.

"Gosh! When HE comes back, that stupid frog would be...," she stopped, noticing how she was muttering the same thing that didn't make sense. Suddenly, she turned around, thinking that she just heard footsteps and whispers. "Am I imagining things AGAIN? But this time, it seemed so real...or am I going CRAZY?"

"Fuyuki-dono? Natsumi-dono? Anyone home? We're back! Sheesh, so much for a warm welcome de-arimasu!" This time, Natsumi KNEW that this was real. She knew this voice. It sounded so familiar. It was so... "Boke-gaeru! Where the hell WERE you?" Words jumped out of her mouth automatically before she could even think. 'Boke-gaeru?,' she thought, and everything came back, everything from that day, 5 years ago. 'Yes! So I wasn't going crazy! I was right all along!,' she thought and turned to face Keroro.

"N...Na...Natsumi? Is that really YOU?"

"Nachi, are you alright?"

"Natsumi-dono, did you go into my room and use Kururu's invention?" Natsumi looked like something close to when she turned an adult couple times by Kururu's invention. Everyone in the platoon asked her what was wrong, not noticing that it has been 5 years since they've left, not 5 days.

"Yes, yes, I'm all right. But where WERE you for 5 YEARS? You...you said you'd come back in 5 days!" Natsumi answered, almost crying.

"5 years? What do you mean? Stop pulling my legs! So, where's Fuyuki-dono?"

"Stupid frog, you're so dumb! It's really been 5 years, retard! Look at the calendar!" And as they observed, it really did seem like it's been 5 years here in Pekopon. Nothing much has changed in the town nor the house, but it had been 5 years.

"So, where's Fuyuki-dono?" Keroro asked after they really did notice the truth.

"He...He forgot all about you! He's just gone different after the day you left!"

"Fu...Fuyuki-dono did? My friend, Fuyuki-dono?"

"Though I wouldn't really call him your friend though, stupid frog. He lost interest in Occult too...," and so, she told them all about what had happened after their disappearance.

"Momo-chi..."

"Koyuki-dono..."

"Shit...Saburo, where the..."

"Though I DO have letters from each of them. Where did they go...oh, here they are. This one is from Saburo-senpai...

Dear Natsumi-chan,

Hi, It's been a year and they haven't come back yet, huh? I wonder where they went off to.

OK, something I never told you... I must tell you before I leave, though. I was 623 on the radio. And now, I have to leave for that reason. I did have opportunities a little like this before, but Giroro stopped me. This time, no one stopped me, so I feel like I must go. Kururu's not here anyways. Of course, I'll be missing you a lot. And I do hope that we'll see each other again someday...

Saburo/623," Natsumi read out the first letter out of the three. Kururu said, "Sheesh, you did have to tell someone your secret, 623?", but no one could see what was going on behind his big glasses.

"...Do you have Momo-chi's?" asked Tamama, his voice sounding so teary.

"Yes, and uh, here it is.

Natsumi-san

Hello, It's almost 2 years after they've gone, isn't it? As you know, Fuyuki-kun has gone a little different, and...all right, I'm going to tell you, but I really had a big crush on your brother until yesterday. He's just not...my type anymore. And without him and Tama-chan, there's no reason to stay here. I'll be going on a world-cruise with my father, and after that, I'll probably live...somewhere. I can't tell you that. I hope that Tama-chan and his friends are okay.

-Number one fan of Tamama Nitouhei, Momoka Nishizawa."

"MOMO-CHI!! I REALLY MISS YOU TOO! WHERE'RE YOU??" Tamama was now seriously crying for his lost partner. His voice seemed to be echoing through the entire neighborhood, but no one there stopped him. Kururu was cursing and muttering under his breath, Keroro wasn't crying, but his face was quiet serious from what he heard about his old-friend, Fuyuki, Natsumi was already in a sad mode since the day this became a problem, Dororo was respecting the mood, and...and...the hot-blooded red soldier? He was going hyper, the only one who didn't seem so sad, since Natsumi was HUGGING HIM!! Well how could he be sad at all? His partner was right here, loving him more than ever, and his 'secret' crush was holding him!!

"And here, this is from Koyuki-chan...

Dear Natsumi-san,

You know how Dororo and his friends has been missing for a while now. I'm going to look for them. After I find them, I'll come back, so don't you worry about me!

Love, Koyuki"

"Koyuki-dono...She had been looking for me. So she didn't forget..."

"Wow, this is rare. Our leader has been forgotten, but not Dororo-senpai? Kuku," Kururu stated, though everyone could tell that he sounded a little hollow.

"Fuyuki-dono, you haven't forgotten, right? I...If you have, I...I, Keroro Gunso will get your memories back together, and same goes with our other partners. We, Keroro Platoon, will get our partners back!" Everyone nodded silently...except for Giroro, who was already in a heaven...


	3. Giroro's fate DECIDED

"I'm back, Natsumi! Why weren't the doors open?"

"Wow, that's Fukki? He IS changed-desu! It's past six, and he didn't call Nacchi 'Nee-chan'!"

"Private Tamama, let's stay as Natsumi-dono ordered. Keep all of your anti-barriers on."

"Keroro, are you really alright?"

"Giroro-dono, he's going through the betrayal which is..."

"Kururu-senpai, it's really Fukki then?"

"It seems like it..."

"So he's just a same person but 5 years older..."

"Are you guys listening?? Please listen..."

"Dororo, now's not a time to go 'trauma-mode' de arimasu!" Keroro sounded quiet serious. The platoon was surprised, because Keroro had never sounded this serious before. And thanks to that, Dororo didn't have to go in to his trauma-mode. They were hiding with their anti-barriers on, a little afraid that Fuyuki might be able to see them.

"Gosh, what is this crap?? This isn't a BEEF STEW!"

"I...I'm sorry, Fuyuki." Fuyuki was cursing under his breath.

"Wow, Nacchi is apologizing to Fukki! He never used to complain about food either desu!"

"So he can't see us at all, huh? He lost his observing skills, too?"

"...Wait, what happened to Mois?"

"I really forgot about her too, de arimasu! I mean we've been all busy... I haven't seen her since we landed..."

"Keroro, uh...your cell phone's ringing. Since when did he got a Pekopon cell phone, anyways?"

"Because Fukki has Gunso-san's Kero ball desu..." Keroro opened his phone to see who was calling. It was Mois.

"Eh, hello. Mois-dono?"

"Yes, uncle."

"Where're you?"

"Oh, I'm in the control room of the space ship. I can't get access to the secret base!"

"What do you mean?" Giroro interrupted.

"It's BLOCKED," replied Mois. That wasn't really the best reply they wanted.

"Kuku. The situation's getting more fun!! If we had the access to the secret base, that'd be too easy, wouldn't it?"

"What, what were you going to do there? Build a time-machine?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I can build everything with my fantastic brain, except for Kero balls and Time machines."

"Uh...Uncle? Here, let's just say that I'll try to stay here and give you data. You could say, gathering information?"

"You stupid woman, hang up already when you're done!!" With that, Tamama hung up. When he turned around, he saw that Fuyuki wasn't in the room.

"Hey guys! Fukki's gone!" Then, he saw Natsumi coming to them.

"Hey my bro's gone," said Natsumi. "You know, I'd want you to sleep in Boke gaeru's room, but the door leading to that room doesn't budge at all! Wait, where's Mois-chan? Maybe she could use Hellmagedon?"

"Let me contact her," Keroro flipped his phone open, and called Mois. "Hello, Mois-dono. It's..."

"AGGHHHH! DON'T COME, UNCLE! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!! You could say, you could die?" Keroro was surprised, because it sounded like Mois was fighting a lot of enemies at the same time. Then, a robot's voice took over the call.

"We got your Angolian friend. We will hurt her if you do not follow us. We repeat. We got your Angolian..." Keroro hung up. He sighed. He didn't cry because he was a brave soldier, a strong sergeant, and a good leader all at the same time.

"Let's get some sleep tonight, platoon. Natsumi-dono, may we sleep in your room?" Natsumi nodded without thinking. Giroro was already boiled...

A bright sunshine shone down to the doomed Keroro platoon. It was morning already. The weather was so nice...opposite of what they were feeling now.

"Na...Natsumi...," Giroro mumbled in his sleep. His arm moved and it touched...'We all have lives' gun that Kururu made! It's a gun that turns every non-human creatures into humans. The gun activated...the ray shone down on the hot-blooded soldier and...

"Giroro wake up, I wanna take a shower," Keroro said, completely forgetting all the things that hppened the day before. "Giroro I said I want to...WHA? WHO'RE YOU?" Keroro said, surprised at a handsome looking young man lying on Natsumi's floor, apparently asleep.

"What, Keroro?" replied Giroro.

"What did you do to Giroro? You dumb-ass!"

"Excuse me? What the hell are YOU saying, Keroro? You have a mission to complete as a leader, and you have to cuss to your fellow member?"

"YOU are Giroro, then?"

"Boke-gaeru. Shut up! You don't have to go all crazy from morning and...W...W...Who're you?"

"Giroro-dono?"

"Giroro-senpai?"

"Kukukuku..."

After a while, they finally noticed what happened. Giroro had accidentally activated the gun, that Kururu ACCIDENTALLY left on the floor last night, and Giroro had become a human male. Since the time-dial was set to 'next-midnight" ACCIDENTALLY, Giroro was stuck as a human male for the day. He looked like he was in Pekopon's late teen to early 20's . He was taller than Natsumi, and had darker hair than Natsumi. He still had the scar on his face, but he was really handsome. Natsumi was all red when she noticed that it was really him. She used to live with this super-handsome dude, and he was so nice to her all the time! Natsumi smiled at the though of eating Giroro's sweet potatoes again.

"Gero gerogero..."

"What is it, gunso-san?"

"A brilliant idea came to my mind de arimasu! Since Natsumi-dono is in danger, why don't Giroro follow her to school?"

"Kukuku. I already hacked into the school's computer, and all the teachers thinks that you're the student, Giroro-senpai!"

"Good work, Kururu!"

"W...wait. So I'm with..."

"Yep, you're with your biggest crush for the whole day!"

"His what?" asked Natsumi, still not knowing that Giroro loved her since the day she got the crush on Saburo.

"NOTHING. RIGHT, KERORO?"As Giroro pointed his gun to Keroro's head, Keroro just nodded and mumbled his agreement.

"Uh...sorry to interrupt your beautiful plan, stupid frog, but if I'm in such danger, shouldn't I just stay in the house?"

"Oh...yeah...That's right de arimasu..."Giroro was kind of relived that he didn't have to follow her everywhere, but also disappointed. His old-friend Keroro, on the other hand, had his brain working. He was looking for some excuse to make Giroro go with Natsumi. Of course, he was going to attach a secret camera to the pair, and then all the pictures will be...

"That IS right Natsumi-dono," a reason just came up to his mind. Keroro was now standing up, talking like this might be the last chance to get his friend's funny pictures...which it might be.

"That IS right Natsumi-dono, but have you all forgotten about the bad guys down there? ...And it's Sunday today, so no school...SO," Giroro knew this grin. He knew what word comes next. And he knew... "You guys are going to act like you're DATING!! And you can collect information and..."the rest wasn't heard by Giroro. There were only two words coming out in his head now. Date and Natsumi. Though if this was a normal situation, he would've been already unconscious from getting to high, but he acted cooly.

"Uh...y...yeah...S...So no one would just see us...d...d...da...date, and suspect us...right. Disguises are important during wars...yes...just acting...," he didn't even know what he was saying.

"Kukuku...," Giroro looked down (wow, I'm actually staring down to see Kururu,) and saw Kururu do the gesture, 'I have something to whisper in your ear,'. So he bent down. Kururu came closer to Giroro and whispered, "Old man (ossan) is going on a D-A-T-E." 2 seconds later, Kururu was mumbling "Megane megane..."


	4. Return of a friend brings back All

"Alisa?"

"Yes, Daddy?" A girl with long red pigtails were standing on top of the roof of a mansion in Germany. She seemed like she was talking to herself, but her 'father', Nevra, in a form of what seemed like cat ears were on her head was who she was actually talking to. They talked expressionlessly, as they stared down the town, which seemed like it hasn't been changed for at least 500years.

"I feel like..."

"Fuyuki."

"Yes. They're back at Fuyuki, and there's our pray there too."

"Well I've been feeling the same," and with that, they took off, heading to Oku-Tokyo, Hinata Household.

Koyuki has been traveling around the world for 5 years now. She should go back now...she's been around trying to find them, but they weren't to be seen anywhere. If there's any place the young Ninja should look for, then it's...Space. Even with her skills of Shinobi, she couldn't go there. Dororo, where're you and your friends? I promised that I'd bring you back with Natsumi-san, whispered Koyuki. Then, she felt something she didn't feel for five years. She could feel it. They had come back. Without even thinking, she headed towards Japan, taking off from top of the Mount. Everest.

"Momoka-sama?"

"Yes, Paul?" They were in a mansion that was at least ten-times bigger than the one back in Oku-Tokyo. It was in Sweden, their home. They've been living here since Momoka gave up about Fuyuki.

"It seems like they've come back."

"But they can't be!" Momoka hadn't been in her 'Other' Momoka mode, because Fuyuki was gone. It even seemed like it was completely gone.

"Some of our spies have sighted them. Shall we?"

"Yes...get the private jet ready."

"Understood. We shall leave in half-an hour." Momoka didn't have to do anything. Her maids would do them. She sipped her tea, thinking about the home-town she left.

"Tama-chan...," she whispered. Then, as if it hadn't been gone for even an hour, the 'other' mode was back.

"Well well well...SOMEONE had been worried about that little squat for ages, and now he's back like nothing had happened huh?"

"Momoka-sama, the plane is ready."

"Thank you Paul. Momoka, is heading out!"

"Well, last postcard for today is from Aisha437 all the way from...Australia!

'Dear 623-san. I've been listening to your radio show since 6 years ago, but is it just me, or are you becoming...anyways, you seems like you're pretty tired, or sad. What happened? And what happened to that girl, Nacchi-san who had her postcard read almost every time?'

Well thanks for worrying about me, Aisha437! It's...nothing here. No...nothing had happened. And...Nacchi-san maybe...just changed her radio nickname or something you know? I don't really know... Well that's it for now, folks! I'll see you tomorrow again on the morning section. And tonight at 8, I'll be on TV. Check it out if you have time!"

"...And...done!" Saburo, or a.k.a. Mutsumi was at a radio station in New York. He sighed.

"Really, that Aisha437 girl IS right! What happened to ya?" It was one of his manager.

"Nothing...nothing really! Oh, come on! Do you think I would keep anything secret from you?" Unless it's about these crazy aliens, added Saburo in his mind.

"Well, you really seem tired and less energetic..." Well yeah, when your best partner ever is just gone, thought Saburo.

"You should really rest for today, Mutsumi. I'll say that as your best partner ever," and with that, he patted Saburo's back, and left.

"Yeah, yeah. My REAL partner would never tell me to rest. He'd say the opposite...," muttered Saburo to himself.

"Kukukukuku Kukukukuku..." It was his cellphone. He had set it to be his partner's laugh to keep him in his memory. Swearing under his breath about how he just hated his life now, he flipped his phone and he saw that he got a text message from someone. Hmmm...was his phone wrong or something? HE couldn't, so who was it?

'I'll LET you see me, if you want to. Kukukuku ()'

Saburo knew this. And for the first time in this five years, he asked him manager for a month of break.

"Uh...Mutsumi, you can't just take a MONTH off! You know all the stuff you've GOT to do?"

"Mr. Manager. If you say so, then I'd really have to quit. Well at least, I'll be gone for a month."

Saburo just jumped off the chair, and dashed out to his room. He didn't really care about his belongings...but he packed some useful junks into his bag, and ran out the door. Then realized that he had forgot the most important. He hadn't used it since the day he left his home-town, but he just KNEW that he needed this. Grabbing the '3D' pen, a pen that would make anything he draws real that he got from Kururu, and ran outside. He quickly drew a humongous phoenix, and without even heisting, he jumped on it, and held on tight.

"OMG! Look at that! It's like a...a...phoenix!" A teenage girl cried to her friend.

A middle aged woman looked up, and just dropped all her paperwork.

An old man looked up, and smiled. "This must be a good start of the day."

The morning sun shone down on the golden feathers of the bird. Saburo squinted at the shining beauty.

"Well, I hope I'll make it there on time."

The phoenix flew, ignoring all the dumb-struck people, straight to Saburo's home-town.


	5. Date Just Pretending

"So...er...Natsumi, where're we going again?"

"I...I don't know," Natsumi said to Giroro. They walked towards the center of town, apparently looking like they're on a date.

"Natsumi? Is this REALLY a date?"

"Date? We're...we're just pretending, right?"

"Yeah," Though they both tried to act like they didn't really want a date, but Giroro was red from having his dream come true, and Natsumi felt very complicated, because she was hanging out with this really awesome-ly handsome dude, and felt really embarrassed, but still, he IS an invader from outer space. So their faces were both so crimson that no one could tell that they were acting like they didn't want a date.

"W..Why don't we go to the ice cream shop?" Natsumi suggested.

"I...Ice Cream? A soldier like me shouldn't eat kiddy food like that!"

"Well, a lot of COUPLES like to..."

"Fine then, I'll go!" They were both getting used to the 'date'. Not even noticing Kururu's camera following Giroro, taking BUNCHES of pictures.

"Kukuku. Giroro Senpai SURE is having fun..."

"Well thank you very much, Sergeant Major Kururu." Keroro Platoon was still in Natsumi's bedroom. With Kururu's laptop, they were spying on the 'couple'.

"I know! Giroro Senpai and Nacchi is a nice couple desu. Just like me and my gunso san!"

"Private Tamama, set the camera into 'automatic'!"

"Roger that desu!" Finally, Keroro and his subordinates were getting back from the shock.

"But with all our partners gone and Mois-dono captured, what to do now, leader?" Dororo really had a good point.

"We'll think about that tonight."

"Kuku. That's my leader...leaving important decision till the very very end..."

"Giroro, let's go to the park and take a walk."

"Y...Yes, let's," Giroro had accepted Natsumi's dare at the Ice Cream shop SIX hours ago; eat five scoops of ice cream. It might have been easy for the sugar-loving Tamama, but it was hard for the hot-blooded soldier. He did refuse, but when Natsumi pleaded, how could he resist? So, the ice cream scoops were still in his stomach.

"Hey Giroro, we're supposed to be holding hands as a couple...?"

"O...okay...," they were now walking.

"I just wish that this day continues on forever.

Holding hands, we'll walk along...

We've been doing foolish things.

Not changed at all, every day every night we were in our dreams.

Even if we get separated, we'll work alone in the busy city,

believing that we'll see each other again soon...," Natsumi started singing. She sounded a little sad.

"Stupid...at the battles, it's good to listen to brave songs to get your feelings up, but not a song like this! ...But tell me, what's this song?"

"Yes, I will gun-otaku."

"I'm not an OTAKU! I'm just taking care of my weapons so I'd..."

"It's 'Eien-ni', by AFRO MANIA."

"Good thing I've never heard of it...," though Giroro muttered that, he knew this song...wasn't this one of the ending for this 'stupid' anime called 'Keroro Gunso' or whatever. W..What? Wait, was that really stupid? I mean...

"Giroro, what'you thinkin'?"

"I...I was just wondering if they were doing all right."

"You know Boke-gaeru isn't that soft. He could be pretty tough."

"Humph. Then I'd want his strength more on his Pekopon invasion," the sun was setting now. Oh, how beautiful Natsumi looks in a sunset... Giroro had already forgotten that he was a handsome dude Natsumi would fall for himself.

"Hey Giroro, thanks... I had a lot of fun today. I haven't had fun for long that I forgot about what fun really was. Thanks to you, now I remember again," Natsumi smiled, and kissed the already embarrassed Giroro on his cheek.

"Thanks," she whispered again. Giroro was surprised that he wasn't dead. He felt all warm and nice inside, and looked up at the sky. He smiled himself.

"Wow, you actually had an expression called 'smile' installed into you?" Natsumi teased.

"Hey, I'll race you home!" Natsumi took off, running.

"Wait!!" Giroro started to run after Natsumi. Then, he felt something attacking from behind. He looked back, but it was too late. Something hit him really hard, and everything went black. He heard Natsumi scream, then everything faded out.

At the same time, the rest of the Keroro Platoon had gotten bored long time ago too. Keroro was making some Gunpla that was taken by Natsumi long time ago, which was still in her room. Tamama was eating all of Natsumi's hidden snacks, Kururu was doing something on his laptop, and Dororo was...just there. Then all the sudden, something attacked them. Kururu was taken away so easily that no one noticed, but when Dororo noticed that he was gone, it was too late.

"Leaer-dono! There's...," he slashed again, but he missed.

"The enemy is really fast..." Of course, how could anyone notice Dororo gone?

"Huh? Dororo, did you say something?"

"Gunso-san, DUCK!" Tamama screamed. "Whoever you are, I don't think you're gonna be fine...if you hurt MY Gunso-san!! TAMAMA IMPACT!!" Tamama did his best, but he also noticed that whoever was doing it was waaaaay too powerful for him to beat.

"Private Tamama? Are you...?" Then, Keroro noticed that the enemy's next target was...him.

"GERO!!" The last thing he heard was someone talking to him.

"Gunso...How could you have invaded if you were so weak?"

"...Fuyuki-dono?"


	6. Capture and Torture

Giroro groaned. He was sore all over. Where is this place? What happened? Who was...WHAT HAPPENNED TO NATSUMI?

"NATSUMI!!" Giroro woke up shouting his partner's name. His eyes were fully open.

"Gunso-san! Giroro senpai is up desu!"

"Giroro? Oh yay!! Finally up? Sleepy head?"

"Wha...? Where am I?" Giroro found himself sitting in Keroro's room. The room was dusty and damp, but things haven't changed much in there.

"Natsumi-dono is safe de arimasu. She's over there." Giroro looked around and saw that a lot of people were in here. Keroro Platoon was all there, and there were...4 Pekoponians!! Not just Natsumi, but Koyuki, Momoka and even Saburo was there. Despite the fact that it has been 5 years, they didn't seem so different. Koyuki's expression was more sharp, Momoka's hair was longer, and Saburo seemed more older. Not much had changed. Though something told Giroro that they no longer had hope for anything. They seemed defeated...dead, but alive.

"W...Well that's a good thing isn't it? Then why isn't anyone happy? ...And where's Fuyuki?"

BAMN. The door smashed open, right after Giroro finished his sentence. There was a teenager standing there, with familiar hair standing on top of his head.

"Fuyuki? Uh...Well then, he could get us out of here..."

"Why would I let go of my pray when I caught them all?" There was something different about Hinata Fuyuki. His voice felt like it was a cold blade going through the air, and his eyes were sharp, but cold.

"Why would you capture you ally?" Giroro asked calmly, though he a little nervous of this new Fuyuki.

"Didn't I tell you? If you guys didn't do anything wrong, I wouldn't have hurt you, but apparently, your friend didn't really care about you much, and ran away."

"Our friend? Y...You mean Mois?"

"Who else? I've been waiting for you, Corporal, so that I could ask all of you fairly. Where had she gone off to?"

"H...How should I know where that daughter of the Angols have gone to?" Giroro shouted. He waited for someone to back him up, but everyone's face was still sullen, not even angry at the fact that Fuyuki was blaming THEM for Mois running away.

"But you guys are the only people who should know where she is. It seems like I have to do it the hard way again, guys?" Then, Giroro saw that there was a fresh cut on Tamama's cheek and Natsumi's right leg. It was still bleeding, and the survival skills of Giroro's told him that it was a pretty deep cut, both of them, and Natsumi was straining to keep her expression straight.

"What do you mean by hard way? What did you do to Natsumi!"

"I just need to know where the girl had gone off to. That's all, but they didn't tell me. I don't mind hurting anyone to get this information." No one moved. No one even blinked nor breathed. Then, after what seemed like an hour, Fuyuki walked towards Keroro. He held on to him tight, but Keroro didn't even struggle. Fuyuki drew a knife from his pocket, putting it against Keroro's neck.

"So, tell me Gunso. Where's Mois-chan?" His voice was back to normal, sounding innocent, same as he used to sound 5 years ago.

"Stop it, Fuyuki! Don't you dare hurt him!" Giroro shouted. He didn't take his guns out, because he knew that if he did, Fuyuki WOULD have killed Keroro.

"Stop it, Fuyuki! Don't kill my friend!" Fuyuki mimicked Giroro in mockingly way.

"Keroro! Why don't you fight back? YOU could win him easily!" The red soldier became more red, just like when he had the 'date' with Natsumi. But this time, it wasn't because he was embarrassed, he was angry at the fact that Keroro wasn't even trying."

"Corporal Giroro, why would I fight back de arimasu?"

"K...Keroro! You can't just give up! He's..."

"I'm what?" Fuyuki's voice had returned to its cruel state.

"I'm an idiot?" Then, Fuyuki laughed manically. His laugh echoing through the room. As he laughed, his hand moved a little, scratching Keroro's neck with his knife. A bead of blood appeared

on his neck. As it started to trickle down, clear liquid trickled down, thus washing away the red.

"Fuyuki-dono. I don't know why you want to search Mois-dono that much, but I don't know why or where she ran off to."

"Don't lie to me! You KNOW. You have to!" Fuyuki screamed.

"Why can't to you get this, Fuyuki-kun? YOU, doing stuff like that to who you're supposed to corporate with made me move away from this Oku-Tokyo city!" It was Momoka who screamed back at the mad teenage-boy. She wasn't even in her 'Other' Momoka mode when she screamed. She gasped, realizing that SHE got mad at her old hero. She then sat back down, and started to sob. Everyone was quiet surprised too, because they knew how much she used to love Fuyuki.

"Kukuku..." Kururu had been sitting so quietly that everyone was surprised to find him laughing at that point.

"How can he know? You're the one who kept her here. Gee, you finally got your 'pray' but you're the one who let it go."

"SHUT UP!" Fuyuki threw the nearest Gunpla next to him. He dropped Keroro violently. Keroro fell face-first, hitting the ground hard. The Gunpla smashed when it reached Kururu. Some pieces had pierced Kururu on his face and arm, but the cool yellow Keron didn't bother taking it out. Instead, he laughed more.

"Wow, this is the hard way? Then what do you do when you don't get the information out of us? We don't know. Just leave us alone, would you?" He was cool, and logical. Fuyuki glanced Dororo, who was staring at him the whole time.

"What're you starin' at?"

"Pekopon...isn't this why this planet would collapse so easily? Tell me, Fuyuki-dono, what make you want to hunt down Mois-dono so much?"

"She...She's a planet-destroyer! The daughter of the Angols! SHE's the real threat to me. She's going to split me into pieces anytime soon! The only way is to destroy HER, or else I'd be destructed! I mean...my planet would! Other than that, I do not want to harm anyone else!" Though Fuyuki was shouting at top of his lungs, his face showed no strain.

"No one, NO ONE would destroy me!" Then half-invisible green smoke rose up from Fuyuki.

"FUYUKI!"

"FUYUKI-DONO!" Before anyone could do anything, Keroro rushed to his friend.

"When there's a life out, the door will open!" With that, the green smoke disappeared. When the smoke was gone, Fuyuki crumbled down to the floor. The 17 year-old boy saw a green round face so worried, tears running down its cheeks.

"Gunso, why are you so worried about me? Don't you think I'm an enemy of yours?"

"Because...It's because you're my friend, and I know that no matter what, I should stick with you till the very end."

"Gunso...GUNSO!!" The alien's face was bruised, from hitting the ground a minute ago. Fuyuki broke out crying, holding the invader tight. He saw that the cut on sergeant's neck was deeper than he thought. It was still bleeding.

"Fuyuki-dono, that's what you've always done to me de arimasu." No one else moved, nor spoke. It was just that in the center of the room, a Pekoponian boy and a Keronian were holding each other tight. Fuyuki's cry echoed for who knows how long.


End file.
